Charlie Brown (Shrek) Trilogy and Lincoln Loud, Russell, Lightning McQueen, Oh, Red and Po in Boots (Puss in Boots)
CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans and Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel's Movie-Spoof of "Shrek 1-4 and Puss in Boots" Cast * Shrek - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Donkey - BB-8 (Star Wars) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Lord Farquaad - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Dragon - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Puss in Boots - Lincoln "Linc" Loud (The Loud House) w/ Russell (Up), Lightning McQueen (Cars), Oh (Home), Red (The Angry Birds Movie) and Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Big Bad Wolf - Manny, Sid and Diego (Ice Age) * Three Little Pigs - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole), Mumble (Happy Feet) and Remy (Ratatouille) * Three Blind Mice - WALL-E, Junior (Storks) and Migo (Smallfoot) * Gingy - Forky (Toy Story 4) * Pinocchio - Ness (Earthbound) * Magic Mirror - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Monsieur Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Shrek in Armor - Meta Knight (Kirby Series) * Thelonious - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) * King Harold - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Queen Lillian - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Prince Charming - Rudolph (Leap/Ballerina!) * Fairy Godmother - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Shrek (Human) - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Donkey (Horse) - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog (2020)) * King Harold (Frog) - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Artie - Woody (Toy Story) * Merlin - James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Rumpelstiltskin - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * Fifi - The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Snow White - Sid Chang (The Loud House) * Cinderella - Tip (Home) * Sleeping Beauty - Audrey (The Lorax) * Rapunzel - Adagio Dazzle (Rainbow Rocks) * Brogan the Ogre - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Cookie the Ogre - Tim Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Gretched the Ogre - Princess Peach (Mario Bros.) * Kitty Softpaws - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) w/ Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph), Sally Carrera (Cars), Disgust (Inside Out), Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) and Mei-Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Humpty Dumpty - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Jack and Jill - Bowser Jr (Mario Bros.) and Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) * Imelda - Rita Loud (The Loud House) w/ Colette Tatou (Ratatouille (2007)), Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3), Kira Supernova (Escape From Planet Earth), Matilda (Angry Birds) and Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) * Andy Beanstalk - Fowler (Chicken Run (2000)) * Golden Goose - Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) * Great Terror - Blu (Rio) Gallery Charlie brown cgi 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Shrek BB8fire.jpg|BB-8 as Donkey Penny-mr-peabody-sherman-1.55.jpg|Penny as Fiona (Human) Sci-Twi (EG).jpeg|Sci-Twi as Fiona (Ogre) Shen-kung-fu-panda-2-8.3.jpg|Lord Shen as Lord Farquaad Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer as Dragon Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln Loud, Russel in Up.jpg|Russell, Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen, Oh smiling about.jpg|Oh, Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red Po-kung-fu-panda-3-1.4.jpg|and Po as Puss in Boots Manny in Ice Age Collision Course-0.jpg|Manny, Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid Diego in Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|and Diego as Big Bad Wolf Soren.jpeg|Soren, Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble Remy .jpeg|and Remy as Three Little Pigs WALL-E in WALL-E.jpg|WALL-E, Junior-0.jpg|Junior Migo-smallfoot-57.1.jpg|and Migo as Three Blind Mice Forky-toy-story-4-7.99.jpg|Forky as Gingy Ness-super-smash-bros-brawl-24.9.jpg|Ness as Pinocchio Shifu-kung-fu-panda-16.2.jpg|Shifu as Magic Mirror King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Monsieur Hood Meta Knight in Super Smash Bros Brawl.jpeg|Meta Knight as Shrek in Armor Wolf-boss-kung-fu-panda-2-78.4.jpg|Boss Wolf as Thelonious Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as King Harold Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Queen Lillian Rudolph-leap-26.9.jpg|Rudolph as Prince Charming Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Fairy Godmother Sherman-mr-peabody-sherman-63.1.jpg|Sherman as Shrek (Human) Sonic The Hedgehog in Sonic The Hedgehog (2020).jpeg|Sonic The Hedgehog as Donkey (Horse) Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as King Harold (Frog) Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Artie Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley as Merlin Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Dave as Rumpelstiltskin Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus-1.jpg|The Red Death as Fifi Sid-the-loud-house-91.2.jpg|Sid Chang as Snow White Tip in Home.jpg|Tip as Cinderella Audrey smiles.jpg|Audrey as Sleeping Beauty Adagio Dazzle -it found us- EG2.png|Adagio Dazzle as Rapunzel Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as Brogan the Ogre Tim Lockwood in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009).jpeg|Tim Lockwood as Cookie the Ogre Peach in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011).jpeg|Princess Peach as Gretched the Ogre Ronnie-anne-the-casagrandes-57.4.jpg|Ronnie Anne, Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck It-Ralph.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sally in Cars 3.jpg|Sally Carrera, Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust Silver in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Silver Mei-mei-kung-fu-panda-3-60.5.jpg|and Mei-Mei as Kitty Softpaws Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Humpty Dumpty 3DS (2014).|Bowser Jr Zeta-shimmer-and-shine-9.35.jpg|and Zeta as Jack and Jill Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud, Colette in Ratatouille.jpg|Colette Tatou, Cruz Ramirez in Cars 3.jpg|Cruz Ramirez, Kira Supernova.jpg|Kira Supernova, Matilda in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Matilda Eva in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|and Eva as Imelda Fowler in Chicken Run.jpeg|Fowler as Andy Beanstalk Dad!.png|Carla, Bia and Tiago as Golden Goose Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Great Terror Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Puss in Boots Movie Spoof Category:CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Category:Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs